Get Lucky
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Dolph and his girlfriend have a little fun. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: No reason behind this. I just felt like writing Dolph smut. Enjoy. Review!

* * *

><p>As soon as Dolph had the door closed behind them, she jumped into this arms. She dipped her head down to his and pressed her lips against his. Her teeth sank into his lower lip, her tongue slipping into this mouth and tangling with his. Her legs tightened around his waist and her arms hung loosely around his neck. They continued to go at full force as Dolph tightened his grip on her.<p>

"Do you know what you're in for?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes." She whispered, not taking her eyes off him.

One arm remained wrapped around her waist, while he tangled his other hand in her hair. Dolph roughly pulled on her hair, sending her head back and exposing more of her neck to him. He left small kisses down the base of her neck, while her hold on him tightened.

"We need to get these clothes off you." Dolph mumbled as he walked them over to the bed and then dropped her onto it. "Take them off."

Adrianna sat up on the bed and without taking her eyes off him, she tugged on her shirt hemline and then pulled it up over her head. She tossed it aside and then started unbuttoning her jeans. Hooking her tumbs in the waist of her jeans, she shimmied them down her hips and down her slender legs. Within moments, the uneeded material was tossed aside and forgotten about in seconds.

Dolph stood across from her, watching with excitement. His eyes travelled down her body, focusing on her breasts and then travelled down lower. He bit down on his lower lip as his hand drifted down to his cock, cupping it through his pants.

"Do _you _know what you're in for?" Adrianna mimicked him.

He adjusted himself and then smirked. "On your knees."

Adrianna wagged her finger from side to side, indicating that she wasn't taking orders from him tonight. Instead, she brought her hands around her back and unbuckled her bra. Sliding the straps down her arms, she finally removed the bra and threw it at Dolph.

"I wonder how long you can go without touching me before brusting." Adrianna whispered.

His breath got caught in his throat when she grabbed her breasts in both her hands. She massaged them as she pinched her nipples. Her body gently rocked back and forth as she threw her head back in pleasure, allowing a soft moan to pierce through the room.

"Ahh, Dolph, oh god this feels so good." She moaned.

Dolph stupidly watched in fascination as Adrianna placed one hand flat against the bed and the other disappeared underneath her panties. She brought her head down, her hair covering her face as she jerked herself against her fingers. Dolph's gaze remained fixated on her hand as her thrusts started getting harder and her moans louder.

"Ahhh, yes." She breathed out as she slowed her pace. Throwing her head back into original position, she looked at Dolph and smirked. Licking her lower lip, she worked her finger in and out of her pussy again. "Mmm, ahhh, Dolph, I-I, oh fuck."

He was quick to take his shirt off and toss it aside. His belt and jeans soon followed. The wrestler walked over to the bed and pulled her hand out of her pussy. Closing the space between them, he brought her fingers up to her lips and watched as Adrianna sucked on her fingers. When she looked at him and licked her lower lip, Dolph had all but came right there.

"You're killing me, babe." He groaned, then stepped away from the bed. "Off the bed and on your knees."

Smiling at him, Adrianna slowly got off the bed and got down on her knees. Looking up at him, she hooked her thumbs in the sides of his briefs and pulled them down. As soon as his cock sprang free, she circled her hand around it and slowly ran her hand up and down his length.

"Is this for me?" She asked, wide eyed.

Casting his eyes downards, he released a ragged breath and nodded. One of his hands went behind her head. "Suck me off, bitch."

Adrianna purposely squeezed down on his cock and smirked when he moaned in pleasure. Loosening her hold, she brought her mouth to the tip of his cock and flicked her tongue against it. She did this repeatedly and every time she did, the grip on her hair tightened. Finally, after one more flick she wrapped her mouth around his cock and bobbed her head up and down. One of her hands gripped his thigh while the other circled around him once more.

"Ohh yeah, that's it." Dolph moaned, now running his hands through her hair. "Ahh, shit."

Her head started to move up and down his dick at faster pace. Taking him out of her mouth for a moment, she licked the tip again and then slowly inched it into her mouth, until the tip hit the back of her throat. She gagged but she held his dick there for a moment before releasing him and doing it again. All the while, his head was tossed back in pleasure as he roughly moved his cock around her mouth.

"Adrianna." He groaned, when she pulled him out of her mouth.

She rose to her feet and closed the space between them. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him again. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. Dolph's lips moved down her body, stopping at her breasts to nip them with his teeth and then assault her nipples with his tongue. Small, ragged breaths came from between her lips as her eyes slipped shut and she let Dolph's lips set her on body fire.

As he continued to kiss down her body, Dolph looked upwards at her when suddenly an idea came to him. He stopped what he was doing and barked for her not to move. Dolph quickly grabbed a scarf she had carelessly tossed aside and then went back to the bed. Straddling her, he grabbed both of her hands and brought them above her head. He binded her hands together and then got off the bed. He stood back and admired every single second of this moment.

"Dolph." Adrianna moaned, tugging against the restraints.

"Get ready to scream for me." He said, pulling her panties off.

He got on the bed and then spread her legs a part. Laying flat on his stomach, Dolph grabbed hold of her thighs and then dipped his ahead between her legs. He was quick to place a quick kiss on her pussy, before running his tongue up and down her slit. Painfully slow, he moved his tongue against her.

"D-d-dolph." She cried out for him. "Faster."

Releasing one of her thighs, Dolph brought one of his hands to her pussy and spread her lips apart. His tongue now eagerly flicked at her folds, reveling in her taste. He nipped agaisnt her flesh before running his tongue over the area again. As he repeated this motion, she writhed against his tongue, urging him to go not stop.

"Ohh, ahhh, oh yeah."

Dolph pulled away from her slightly and looked up at her. He inserted one finger into her wet pussy and rubbed his thumb against her clit. She was enjoying every second of this and he loved it. All the sounds coming from her lips turned him on even more. Her facial expressions were ones of pure ectasy.

"This good, baby?"

Before she could moan in response, Dolph disappeared between her legs again, this time working his tongue against her clit.

"Shit!" She cursed.

Her back arched off the mattress when Dolph flicked his tongue against her one final time and she came undone. Her eyes slipped shut when she felt a large wave of satisfaction wash over her body.

"You taste good." Dolph commented as he moved up her body.

"Shut up and fuck me."

He positioned himself between her legs and then pushed himself inside her. Not giving her a chance to adjust, Dolph ruthlessly pounded his cock in and out of her pussy. Underneath them, the entire bed shook, the headboard banging against the wall. Together they moaned while they rocked their bodies together.

"Open your fucking eyes for me." He demanded.

She opened her eyes and made sure to keep them locked with hers. Adrianna scissored her legs around his waist and pulled her closer to him. She slowed her movements, begging him to go slower. She wanted to revel in this feeling of pleasure with him. Every inch of body burned with him and she wanted the moment between them to last.

Dolph rested his hands on either side of her as he slowed his pace down. Hisses of pleasure came from his mouth as he focused on Adrianna writhng underneath him.

"Oh god." Dolph moaned, stopping his movements.

He unwrapped Adrianna's legs from around him and then laid down on the bed. Dolph helped Adrianna get on top him, his dick buried deep inside her pussy. "Ride me, bitch." He commanded, slapping her hard on the ass.

With her hands still tied together, she moved her body against his. Slow at first and then before she knew it, she was bouncing up and down his cock.

"Good girl." He grunted.

One hand rested on her hip as he thursted his hips upwards. His other hand smacked her hard on the ass and the quickly grabbed onto it, before slapping it a few more times. Each time he hit harder, she hissed in pleasure and pain. With her head thrown back in pleasure and still bouncing up and down his cock, Adrianna released moan after moan.

"Atta girl." He got out through gritted teeth.

"Dolph, I'm a shit, getting close."

The blond wrestler sat up and laid her down. He turned her on her stomach and opened her legs again. Resting his weight against her, Dolph pushed his cock inside of her. With a fistful of hair, he pulled her head back as he whispered in her ear. "This, uh, my pussy?" He growled. "Ahh, fuck, baby."

"Yes, yes, yes." She hissed, lowering her head into the mattress. "H-h-harder, baby."

Dolph's fast movements started to slow down their moans started to get louder. He felt her pussy clenching around his cock, telling him that she was close. Letting go of her hair, he broke away from her and then turned Adrianna on her back.

"You gonna come for me?" He asked.

She nodded.

Dolph pushed himself inside Adrianna and rocked his body against hers. He looked down at her, nearly losing it when she bit down on her lip and arched her back off the bed. Her breathing had gotten harder as her entire body began to shake underneath her. For a split second, her eyes shut and then snapped open again when she finally came. Adrianna's entire body jolted underneath him and then collapsed on the bed again.

"Fuck, Dolph!" She shouted. "Oh yes! Right there! Don't stop! No, no, keep going, ah fucking shit, baby. Dolph!"

"That's a good, whore." He said, wrapping a hand around her throat.

The former champion gritted his teeth together as he released a breathy moan and then finally his entire body tensed up as he came inside her. With one final moan, he shouted out for her and then collapsed on top of her Adrianna.

He got off Adrianna and laid down next to her. Their eyes were stuck on the ceiling as they fought to catch their breath. When they were calm enough, Dolph untied her hands and dropped the scarf to the floor. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Oh god, that was amazing." Adrianna finally said.

"I do what I can." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Adrianna moved away from him and then straddled him. Resting her hands on his lower stomach, she looked at Dolph, a small smile on her face. "I'm ready for round two."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
